ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ojamajo's Fight for Justice!?
'The Ojamajo's Fight for Justice!? '''is episode 42 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening The Battler trio introduces themselves one by one. Premise ''Kota Amano challenges the school bully to a fight after he accidentally gets Onpu in trouble. Worried for his safety, the Ojamajo come to his aid. '' Summary Doremi is in the middle of watching one of her favorite programs as an impatient Pop tries to get her to come with her, since they need to get to the Maho-do. She approaches Doremi to yell at her but becomes distracted after they spot that the Princess of the program is being played by Onpu. Throughout class the next day, everyone watches while two students reenact the scenes from the episode that was on the previous night. Everyone is happy and having fun, but when Kota brings up that Onpu was the princess, attention is quick to be cast towards her. Doremi can't help but comment on how cute Onpu was, but this causes Aiko and Hazuki suspiciously ask her about watching the show. She claims she was only imagining things; although they are not entirely convinced. At the end of the day while Onpu is at her shoe locker with some fans when a bully approaches and asks Onpu for a few autographs. Onpu is kind of annoyed but she quickly agrees to it anyway, but gets stopped when Kota shows up and reminds everyone that treating Onpu like an idol is against the school rules. But he starts to argue with the bullies, which causes the Vice Principal to come by. He scolds Onpu for what she had been doing and begins to drag her back to the office. Kota follows them and tries to tell the Vice Principal what occurred, but he does not listen and pushes right past him instead. As they go into the office, Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko approach for a better look. Inside, the vice principal voices his disapproval over Onpu's idoling and states that school should be her only priority. In the middle of lecturing her, he gets a phone call and tells Onpu to stay put before leaving the room. Onpu agrees, then takes out her tap while claiming that she has no intention to stay here for much longer. The trio worry, but before they can stop her they are caught by Seki-sensei and Kota; who have shown up to see what is going on. Unknown to them all, Onpu is quick to sneak into the room and casts magic before changing back to normal; so that by the time the front door opens she is standing with the Vice Principal; who insists that Onpu is not in any trouble at all. He was only there to tell her how much of a wonderful student she is. As Onpu heads home, the ojamajo try to make her realize that she's still using forbidden magic. But Onpu could care less and she reveals to them the Magic Charm Majoruka made for her. But before the discussion gets any further, Kota shows up to ask Onpu if she is alright. She insists that she is, and they begin to discuss her role as the Princess on Battle Rangers instead. For a moment, Onpu seems to be honestly touched after realizing how much her role truly means to Kota, and as thanks, she invites him to come with her to the stage where Battle Rangers is filmed, because she has work there to do now. Unknown to them, Hashimoto had witnessed this. At the Maho-do the ojamajo are too gloomy to do any work at the time. Majorika questions them but Dela shows up, demanding the month's bill as it is late. She proceeds to have a little cat and mouse with Majorika until Majorika finally tells her that she does not have any money. She is scolded by Dela, who remarks that Majoruka has never been this rude or irresponsible. This worries Hazuki and she points out that this probably means that Onpu has a good supply of Magic Spheres on hand and could use a whole bunch of them whenever she wants. After work, Onpu brings Battler Red to meet Kota, then she takes him home. He is very happy she was so nice to him, and Onpu explains she didn't mind because he actually appreciated her talent as an actor rather than her cuteness as an idol. As this is going on Shimakura is walking her dog when she sees them, and she decides to eavesdrop until Hashimoto spots her. He asks her to give Kota a note the next day in class. The following day at school, she rushes into the classroom while gathering everyones attention. She informs them that a fight will be taking place at Misora Park between Hashimoto and Kota. Which everyone begins to question and criticize Hashimoto for being rude. They can't understand why someone a few grades older then them would even pick a fight with him. But without a second thought Kota accepts the challenge. As this goes on, Onpu tries vouching for Hashimoto to say he isn't a bad guy, but nobody listens as Kota promises he will handle everything and protect her. Everyone admires his heroic personality, although, only Doremi agrees with his passionate words while Hazuki points out that fighting is wrong. At home, Onpu arrives just as her mother is leaving to grab them something for dinner. Onpu is quite unhappy though because she hates peppers, but her mom says Onpu is being too picky. She prepares to get into their van and Onpu quickly transforms and uses magic to make her change her mind, asking that they be allowed to go out to eat instead. Later that day, Kota calls out Hashimoto for bringing partners to a one-on-one fight, then calls it unfair. Hashimoto suddenly points out that he also brought a long a lot of partners and Kota turns to see Kotake, Kimura, and the ojamajo there for support. He thanks them, but when Doremi gets into it, Hazuki and Aiko question her once again. It's then the fight begins. Things seem to be alright, but the ojamajo fear this may turn ugly and try to find a way to stop it by using Magical Stage. As this is going on Shimakura - who was spying on them- goes to find a teacher for help before someone gets really hurt. After they transform into the Majo Rangers, Aiko and Hazuki are embaressed but Doremi's entirely seriousness for the role alarms them. She stops Hashimoto from harming Kota and the trio introduce themselves. Hazuki and Aiko remain flustered and Hazuki suggests they leave, but Doremi scolds her for not properly adressing her as ''Majo Ranger Pink; only for Hashimoto to pounce during their weak moment and a fight ensues until Kota yells out. This stops them and the girls try giving them space. Hashimoto explains tha he's become angry with Kota for stealing away Onpu from him and her fan club, but Kota asks why he would think that. Hashimota accuses him of going on a date with her but Kota denies it, saying that he isn't into Onpu like everyone else is, he appreciates her role as Princess from Battle Ranger. He then goes on to ask why Hashimoto always requests Onpu's autograph. To which Hashimoto explains that after he got the one for his little sister, he promised her friends he could get one for them too. But since Onpu is always so busy he can only get them at school. Kota smiles and offers to get him a photograph of Onpu he can make copies of, so Hashimoto can give them to his sisters friends. As thanks for this Hashimoto offers him a battle ranger plastic model, because of his family owning a toy shop he has many. As the boys share a laugh, the ojamajo flee the area as Shimakura and Seki-sensei show up to stop the fight. As other students approach to see Kota waving off the Majo Rangers, they happen to find the trio in a heap on the other side of the hill past the fence where he saw them run off. The girls claim to be fine as the episode ends. Spells *''Vice Principal, please forgive me.'' *''Have mama take me out to eat'' *''Stop their fighting'' Major Events *This episode reveals Onpu dislikes peppers. *Onpu is revealed to play the role of the Princess on Battle Rangers. Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *At one point Aiko's belt ornament, a white background with a dark blue music note, gains a pink background and white note. *As Kota thanks Kotake and Kimura for help a long-view shot is shown and his pose changes suddenly. *During Kotake's shot during the fight, the 8 goes missing from his shirt. *Before the ojamajo go into hiding near the end of the episode, notice all of them have pink music notes on their belts. Trivia *Onpu's role as the princess of battle rangers comes up again three seasons later, during Dokkan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes